SoTotallyLittlewood 367 Project
by iGeekPerson
Summary: Welcome to the SoTotallyLittleWood 367 Project! Were I write 367 stories of this otp. Updates: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday.
1. Day 1

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 365 Day Project**

**Day 1**

**Title: Day 1 – University problems.**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood and Toby Cottrell.**

**Relationships: STLW, Inthelittletoby, Toby/Martyn**

**Fandom: Youtubers**

**Prompt: Imagine your YogTP studying together. YogA has planned this, thinking this would be a good time to make a move on the other(s). However, just as A begins to act out their plan, they all get stuck on a particularly tedious problem and spend the whole night debating the answer to it instead Note 1: I'm making a 375 Day project thing, so where I write a story for each day of the year****J****.**

**Note 2: its 1:45am in the UK when I'm writing this so take this as the 19th one and I'll write one also for 20th (which'll be the day this'll be uploaded on if you get me.)**

**The original idea was Martyn was supposed to come over so him and Toby could study, Martyn even thought about making a move on Toby but in the end that failed. This is how it went.**

**It was the first day of University at Manchester **_(Author note: I know Martyn and maybe either Toby didn't go here but yolo.)_** and Martyn was already in class, except it was the form one so they weren't being taught, it was awkward form is the time when everyone hangs out with mates, talks about stuff and even more boring stuff. Everyone had mates apart from Martyn, he couldn't blame himself though because he thought he was weird but maybe things would change sometime soon? And boy did they.**

**5 Minutes later, a head teacher and a student came into the room, 'Who's he?' Martyn thought. Martyn guesses he was new to this school; the head teacher started talking to the new boy and then left the room. "Silence class, I have an announcement to make." And that moment, everyone was quiet. "This is our new student, would you like to introduce yourself?"  
>"Uh, hello I'm Toby Cottrell. It's nice to meet you all." The boy said. Toby had brown hair, it wasn't that short and wasn't that long but it wasn't girly it was boyish a bit, but also girly at the same time if that makes sense, he wore glasses and wore a purple jumper and black pants, he smiled at the end of his sentence.<br>"I hope you will enjoy this form, Toby. You can sit next to Martyn." The teacher said. Toby came and sat over next to Martyn, "Hi there. Welcome. I'm Martyn, and if you need any help ask me." Toby nodded, he didn't say anything just nodded his head.**

**Martyn felt happy for once in his life, like he had just made a new friend. And maybe this is how it's supposed to be.**

- **(Martyn Pov)**

**"Martyn Littlewood please come to the head teachers office." The speaker said. I groaned, way to interrupt my conversation with Toby. It had been two weeks since Toby and I had met and now we're excellent friends, I was right about making a new friend. "See you later?" Toby asked, I nodded "of course." I waved off and walked away, heading towards the teachers' office, I finally got there and knocked on the door, and heard shouting saying 'Do come in.' so I did. As soon as I got in there, I sat down on the chair and we talked… the head teacher and I. **

**All he said was I need to improve my grades and then sooner or later Toby came to the office, he looked shocked he didn't even know why he was here. "Toby and Martyn, I hear you're great friends yes?" The head asked. We both nodded, "good because I see that Toby has excellent grades –almost perfect so Toby I want you to tutor Martyn." Toby gasped and then accepted the request. We was told to leave so we did, as soon as we got out the room we stood near our lockers – because our lockers were so close together and basically we talked, I gave Toby my address so he could come over and help me study and I gave him my number and then we left.**

**The bell rang a few moments later.**

**As soon as I got home, all that I was thinking of was 'Toby.' I wonder if I like him. I mean I don't even know my sexual orientation… I don't know if I'm gay or bisexual or just straight. I have dated a girl before but that was ages ago. (**_Author note: Kaeyi is not that girl; she doesn't exist in any of these stories.) _**So, it could be weird.**

**A few weeks later, Toby came over and help me studied a lot over the past weeks and I think I have developed a crush on him, I mean he's just too adorable and I have to say he is fit as hell. It's random, but it feels right. You know? He comes over later today, so I guess I could try and make a move on him.**

- **5 hours later –**

**Toby came over with two pizzas: cheese pizza and a pepperoni pizza. "No garlic bread or chips?" I moaned. I couldn't complain though, I mean he didn't even say he was going to do this he just did, so yeah I think it made me like him even more you know. We sat down and ate the pizza before getting out some paper and Toby got out the textbooks luckily it was science night, so it wasn't that bad. "Mm, this pizza is lovely." I said. Toby nodded in agreement. **

**5 Minutes later, we actually finished the pizza ('bout time) and then got to work on studying, I tried to make that move and I put my hand on top of his hand, Toby blushed but didn't think about pulling anyway any time soon. The next thing I did was try and cuddle up to him. "Uh, Martyn are you okay?" he asked me, eyebrow furrowed.  
>"Yes I am, why?"<br>"Because you're being really weird…" Toby said."  
>"How?" I asked.<strong>

**"By all your weird flirty things." He said.  
>"Oh I see, sorry…" I looked away trying to hide the sadness of my face.<br>"Uh… do you maybe like me?" Toby asked.  
>"Yes I do, and I can't not admit it. As soon as you came into my class, I was gobsmacked because of how beautiful and adorable you was. I'm sorry if I'm being weird, but I like you in a love-romantic boyfriend way. And I know that you don't like me the same way, but I think I love you." I said, blushing. My ears and face went bright pink. As soon as I said that, Toby picked up his stuff and left the house… he never said anything to me ever again.<strong>

**Well actually, I never saw him again it's like he moved school.**

**I think he's maybe gone… my first ever friend.**

**END.**

**Note: it's now 2:27am oops.**


	2. Day 2

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 376 Projects**

**Day 2**

**Title: Drunken Singing.**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood / Toby Cottrell / Radders (as mate)**

**Age: PG Maybe teen?**

**Note 1: I was goin' to put Martyn in a stripper outfit but yolo.**

**Notes: Martyn is drunk and Toby is just normal.**

_Martyn had been home all night, and he wasn't on his laptop. He knew Toby was coming over later today, so he decided to get drunk and maybe serenade him he knew it would go terrible. But really, who cares? He tried to get it as perfect as possible, he chose the song 'Perfect Two' by Auburn, he knows the songs and also downloaded it on his iPod so he can put it on the speaker, as soon as Toby got home. _

_He received a message from his phone, making his phone make a 'ding!' noise, he was wondering who it was, so he got his phone and opened it up. '1 new message from Toby.' He opened it,_

_[8:00pm]_

_"__Hey Martyn. I'll be home in about 10 minutes just on my way to Tesco. Do you want anything? X " the message said. Martyn tapped on his keyboard a reply.  
>[8:01pm]<br>"Nah thanks, I'm good and I'll see you when you get back." He finished and sent it, he kind of lied then… because he's not 'fine' he's drunk. Oh well! Martyn practiced the song again and again as expected, then he did some renovating around the room._

_The door opened a few minutes later, Martyn was led on the couch "Welcome home, Toby! Close your eyes I have a surprise!" Martyn shouted. Toby closed his eyes, as soon as he did. Martyn got up, crept behind Toby and put his hands on his shoulders, then got the remote out his pant pocket and press the play button. The song played nice and slow, and Martyn started dancing behind Toby. Toby grinned, "So… this is like a private dance?" He asked. Martyn hiccupped, "More like a drunken dance…but yeah." Martyn sang along to the song._

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**

**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**

**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

_Toby smiled, "oh god not this song." He said whilst winking, Martyn pulled Toby around and Toby put his hands on Martyn's hip, and Martyn put his hand on Toby's shoulder singing again._

**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**

**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**

**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming'**

**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning'**

_They ended up dancing the whole night away and eventually watched a movie, and believe it or not Martyn remembered everything the next day._

_END._

_Note: Sorry it's short, I have to sleep as I'm ill._


	3. Day 3

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project**

**Day 3**

**Title: The night of the encounter.**

**Age: PG**

**Characters: Toby Cottrell & Martyn Littlewood.**

**Warnings: Female! Toby**

_The night of a falling star, was the princess__'__s ball__… __and the princess was a girl named Toby, Princess Toby to be precise. She always thought she had a boyish name but on the other hand, she didn__'__t care what people thought of her mostly because she was the princess so if people said negative things__… __people would defend her because she loved her kingdom and probably her kingdom loved her, to describe the princess she has shoulder length (and maybe about 3cm longer) hair which is a brown __– __a sort of chestnut brown. She wore black glasses, and her favourite colour was purple. But tonight, for the ball she was wearing a purple dress with a black heart shaped necklace she thought she looked quite nice, she felt like Cinderella in some sense._

_She was all alone, of course people had asked her to dance__… __but she declined. She didn__'__t want too; unless they acted nice and they were cute (she has big things about whether or not a person is cute or pretty.) A few moments later, a man came into the door, dressed in a light green suit with sapling squirls on it or something she couldn__'__t tell, or more like she didn__'__t know what it was__… __maybe she__'__d find out. He also had blonde hair and it was like in a Mohawk-kind of style, Toby thought he looked quite cute overall. Maybe she__'__d ask him to dance, maybe she_ _wouldn__'__t? Who knows?_

_It was now halfway through the night, and a slow song came on called __'__Angel with a Shotgun__' __by The Cab, it wasn__'__t romantic that song but it was really good and it was one of Toby__'__s favourite songs, she really liked the beat of it and then she got up out of the throne, __"__Where are you going__?"__The queen asked,  
><em>_"__I__'__m going to go ask that lovely man over there to dance.__" __Toby replied.  
><em>_"__Alright.__" __She said and smiled._

_I walked over to where the man was standing; he turned around and gasped when he saw Toby walking towards him. __"__Umm, Hello. I__'__m Toby I__'__m the princess__…" __Toby said kind of shy.  
><em>_"__Lovely to meet you, your majesty. I__'__m Martyn Littlewood.__" __The boy said. Toby shook his hand,  
><em>_"__I__'__m just wondering and sorry if this is sudden but would you like to dance?__" __Toby asked. He nodded, and he took Toby hand and Toby gripped his hand and they walked towards the dance floor together, Toby trying her best not to fall over the dress, in the middle of the dance floor they took each other__'__s hand once more and danced the whole night. The whole room even stared at them, but they paid no attention to who was staring __– __even the Queen was staring. But, they didn__'__t care. Toby thought she had found the one. __"__So__… __how__'__s life in the castle?__" __Martyn asked Toby. Toby was too busy smiling and then she blinked __"__Oh sorry__… __I zoned out. And it__'__s going pretty good, thank you._ _How are you enjoying this ball?__" __  
><em>_"__I__'__m enjoying it pretty well, the palace is huge.__" __Martyn stated. I smiled once more, and I leaned into his neck. Martyn blushed then, but didn__'__t ask. They just continued dancing, as the song was on in the background everything was perfect._

_The night of the encounter of Mr Martyn Littlewood._

**I****'****m an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting till the wars won.**

**I don****'****t care if heaven won****'****t take me back.**

**END**


	4. Day 4

**SoTota****llyLittleWood – 367 Project**

**Day 4**

**Title: ****SoTota****llyLitt****leWood: In the bed of flowers were we hug **

**Characters: Toby/Martyn**

**Note 1: This was the actual one for the 21****st**** but never got completed, gomen.**

_In the bed of flowers were I lay once more, the flowers drifting next to my side tickling me. It felt nice, and I was alone and peaceful I liked being alone but it sometimes got really lonely__… __but that__'__s just that, maybe I__'__ll meet someone?_

_One day, I __– __Toby Cottrell, was lying on the bed of flowers once more. You might ask why I__'__m always here, but being honest I love being here it__'__s nice, quiet and peaceful nobody bothers you__… __and it just makes me happy. I come here when I__'__m sad to cheer myself up and yeah it works, and it__'__s nice. _

_I lie on the bed of flowers, by myself just normal__… __it__'__s normal when it__'__s always me. Clack! That's a flower stem breaking, I sit up and turn around and a figure of …a person? It looked like… wow someone's here? "Uhh, Hello." The person had said, it sounded like a boy voice. I ignore the voice, and just continue. "Um, I'm Martyn Littlewood. I'm just wondering want to be friends?" He asked.  
>"I don't know you?" I questioned.<br>"I know you don't… but I see you always here so I want to become friends, yeah... Toby?" _

_I blinked and gasped… how did he know me?_

_END_

_Note: this is a cliff-hanger you will find out what happens in the next chapter (which will also be uploaded today and the chapter tomorrow.)_


	5. Day 5

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project**

**Day 5**

**Title: Flowers on your grave.**

**Age: PG (warning feels.)**

**Warnings: feels and character death.**

**Note 1: this is the one that applies for today.**

**Note 2: This is the continuation from the day 4 one.**

**Note 3: Martyn POV.**

_It had been a few weeks until Toby died in that stupid zombie apocalypse, I felt a bit like I couldn't take it… I felt like it was my fault that he died, but it wasn't. It was that stupid zombie's fault, and it was partly Toby's fault for screaming but I knew that he couldn't help but scream so I let him off… Toby is never that kind of person to scream… so I was running to him, and what do I see when I get there? He's there with a zombie round him… biting his skin and it made me shiver. "Martyn…I lived a good life, and I love you… you can make it out. Farewell." That was Toby's last words to me, before the Zombie had killed him. I let out a tear, as soon as his death before me. Running over to the corpse of the body, hoping he'd still be alive… but of course – knowing myself he wasn't. _

_Now it's the 2__nd__ of July, today marks the first anniversary of his death… of my loved ones death and how much I miss him is unreal. What I do on his death is go to the cemetery and find his grave, were he was buried. Just lying down, next to it and hugging the dirt in my arms. And shit I miss him, but let's stop crying and get to the grave._

_I drove to the grave… and I walked down the hill, looking for the grave and I finally found his grave, and I laid down the flowers, "Hey Toby… if you can hear me. It's Martyn, and I miss you. It's been one year, since your death… and man I miss you so much. I love you, and why did that zombie eat you? It's not fair… I'm not married, I'm still single and I will be… because I will never accept this life of not having you beside me. I, do however do have suicidal and depression feelings but I guess, I'll try and hold on… but sometimes it gets hard. I miss you, farewell."_

_END._

_Note 1: continuation will continue tomorrow._


	6. Day 6

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project**

**Day 6**

**Title: The past, the future and the present.**

**Age: PG**

**Warning: possible more feels.**

**Note 1: continuing on from day 4 and 5.**

**Note 2: this belonged to the 23****rd**** day but forgot to write sorry.**

_After the graveyard had happened, when Martyn went to visit Toby's grave, he wrote a suicide letter. He realized he had missed Toby, too much… and he just wanted to end his life. He basically had no parents, and no more friends. Toby was basically his life… now that he is gone nothing he can do. He wrote a suicide letter, which he thought was kind of stupid but he wrote it anyway... he thought it was stupid because he had nobody to give it to… but he still did anyway. The next day he strangled himself, he attached his jumper – with long arms to his bed and then onto his neck… and then stayed there, as we said nobody else knew Martyn and nobody else was there for him or cared for him… so no point. _

- _(In the future) __**author note: this is where the "**_**_"_****_I know you don't… but I see you always here so I want to become friends, yeah... Toby?" ended on that day… (Martyn POV.)_**

_In the future, was … they got resurrected and it was fun for me. The day I met, Toby once more. I didn't realize, me or Toby would be resurrected… I didn't even believe in it, "Toby?" He asked, Toby nodded his head and opened his mouth and slowly said "Martyn… I missed you. Welcome back…" he mumbled, opening his arms. I got up of my backside and ran into his arms, almost strangling him it was a very tight and grip hug but I just missed him so much, so I thought it was right. He pushed me down onto the ground, it didn't hurt. The ground was soft and so was Toby, he hasn't changed clothes he was still wearing his dark black hoodie, with his brown shaggy hair, black converse like shoes and blue jeans. He still looked adorable, as usual. And basically, Martyn could not ask for more._

**_END._**

**Note: I know it was a shit ending, but I forgot what I was going to write anyway thanks for reading this mini-series… back to more prompts.**


	7. Day 7

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project**

**Day 7**

**Title: Dressing up with a dress with two boys.**

**Update: I will now not write one per day, sorry. However I will still do 367 altogether, just slowly.**

**Warnings: Boys in dresses.**

_Martyn and Toby had just come home from a shopping trip, in which Martyn had bought Toby a present. Toby didn__'__t know what it was though, he had been nagging Martyn all the way home to find out what it was, but Martyn always said 'No. You will find out later.' But soon enough, Martyn had finally had enough. He gave the bag to Toby, "Toby because you have been good you can have your present but you must go up and have a shower and put it on. Okay?" Martyn asked. Toby nodded, he went up to his and Martyn's shared room and Martyn walked into the kitchen to make a roast dinner, Toby went into the room and opened the bag – inside the bag was a pink corset, white lace underwear and a tiara, "Oh my god. What is this?!" Toby shouted. Martyn could hear Toby from downstairs, and he chuckled. Toby didn't go down to ask though; he just got into the shower. Fixing the temperature, and stepping into the shower. He was happy, though kind of embarrassed because of the gift Martyn bought him._

_He got out the shower, 5 minutes later, walking into the room and drying his body with a towel. Then blow drying his hair, and then combing his hair out. Walking towards the mirror, to make sure his hair looked perfect. Sooner or later, he put his glasses on and then walked over to the bag, getting out the clothes and then sooner or later he found some white tights – the tights even had pretty pink bows on them. Toby groaned, 'this is going to be a nightmare.' He mumbled, he knew it was going to be a nightmare because he had wet and sweaty legs so he knew this would not work… but decide he wouldn't give up, if he was going to surprise Martyn. He managed to pull the tights on with force, and then standing up in the mirror to check them out. They suited him; he didn't have much fat on his legs so his legs were skinny. But, he looked nice with them on – in his opinion anyway. He then pulled the corset on, 'shit how am I going to tie this?' he said to himself. He walked up to the mirror, turning around so his back was facing the mirror and managed to tie the strings up. The corset ached his chest for a while; because of how tight it was – so he loosened it down by 1, and only 1. He then next put his tiara on, and finally he was done. He looked into the mirror, he looked really feminine all the sudden. _

_He walked downstairs, and shouted "Martyn. Close your eyes, please." And Martyn closed his eyes. Toby walked up to Martyn, feeling kind of relieved that Martyn didn't buy him pretty pink heels to walk in. He then wrapped himself around Martyn's chest, and then kissed his cheek- as a signal that Martyn could open his eyes. Martyn opened his eyes, and blinked a few times and then turned around and saw Toby attached to him, Toby then let he become unattached. He took a step away from him, and twirled to show Martyn the outfit. "Holy shit…" Martyn said, gasping and eyes wide open.  
>"Does it look okay?" Toby asked.<br>"Yes… fucking oh my god, yes it does." Martyn said, and then grabbed Toby's waist and pulled him towards himself – and then they just started making out. "What am I going to do with you after lunch, you don't even know." Martyn said._

_END._

_Note: I don't write smut, well haven't learnt to yet._


	8. Day 8

**SoTotallyLittleWood -367 Project**

**Day 8: Happy Days.**

**Note 1: Hi, sorry for not writing in a while. I plan to write more soon though, and welcome! To the next day. I will catch up I don't know what day we should be on but this is day 8.**

**Note 2: This is what I wrote for GCSE English test by the way…**

_So tomorrow was officially going to be the best day ever, I mean why wouldn't it be? Oh wait, you lot who are reading don't know who I am or why I'm excited. Well, I'm Toby Cottrell. It's nice to meet you, and today… well tomorrow, is basically the day I meet my best friend for the first time ever in person. His name is Martyn, and we've been best friends forever… it might seem weird to you that this is our first time meeting in person am I right? Well we met online on a game called 'Minecraft' also known as the best game of the century to some… anyway, I'm really excited, and to meet him for the first time ever – his name is Martyn, by the way._

_After a few hours of talking to Martyn over skype it was 10pm, I decided to go to bed to be fully rested for tomorrow. I bid farewell to Martyn via the web cam, and so did Martyn he bid farewell by saying "Farewell, Martyn. I'll see you tomorrow!" I closed down skype, and shut down my desktop computer and climbed into bed due to the fact that I already had my pyjamas on so there was no need to change. I pulled the duvets up once I had been tucked in to bed. My mum was already asleep, as usual. I went to bed feeling overjoyed and excited for tomorrow's adventures… I hope it will be fun! And nothing bad will happen._

_-Next day_

_I woke up and was grinning to myself, I had a cute dream… of course it was about mine and Martyn's first time meeting each other I imagined that it was going to be perfect, and I couldn't wait. I got out of bed and turned on my desktop, and opened skype and checking the icon at the top of Martyn's profile – Martyn was online. "Good morning, today is the day eh?" He had already wrote in the text box. We made a promise to not webcam each other this morning due to the fact that we didn't want to see what each other is wearing, and believe it or not I plan to keep that promise. I wanted it to be a surprise, then again I half expected him to wear something green and probably blue shorts – after all that's what he wears on a day to day basis. I had bid farewell… and said 'see you later.' And I was right, because it was true… we would see each other later at around 2pm – because that's when Minecon starts. I'm getting on the train to Manchester at 1pm to go. I had noticed that Martyn was now offline and also had wrote in the chat just before he left he had said "here's my number. See you later, friend." He wrote and then left, I added his number to my contact list on my phone just to tell him when we got there – once I put it into my phone I texted it and said 'hi it's Toby.' I sent then left my house, heading towards the train station._

_I ran to get more momentum due to the fact it was already half 12 and the train is leaving in about half n' hour. I had reached the train at the moment on just 1pm, I paid for my ticket as fast as possible. 'Damn, I should've booked it.' I mumbled to myself, 'oh well. What's done is done I guess.' I paid for my ticket, and went to the toilet and then ran towards the train – checking my phone 1:05pm it will leave in approximately 5 more minutes I guess. I guess it's waiting for more people who had already booked the train I was going on. _

_A few more people finally came and then the train made its everyday 'toot' noise to signal that it's going to stop moving. I was really glad, I was heading towards Manchester – in about half an hour me and Martyn will be meeting outside of Minecon for the first time ever. I was really glad. I got out my phone and headphones, due to the fact that nobody was next to me or in front of me I could finally fall to sleep, however I did decide to be an actual gentleman and text Martyn, "Hey, I'm on the train now. See you in about half an hour." I wrote on my phone, and then tapping the send. I put my headphones in my ears and then turned on some music, closing my eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. I was happy in sleep, I could feel the train stop every 10 minutes at a new station – so people could get on and also get off. The train kept on stopping for another 10 minutes more, it had been 20 minutes since the train had set off… I was hoping to get there at 1:30pm just so we could formally introduce ourselves but I guess with this many stops it's not going to happen. _

_The train arrived at the train station, held its doors open for about 5 minutes and then it shut its door… however, we haven't moved since that happened… I'm starting to wonder why. Even though, I'm asleep I could feel the train had stopped for longer than usual, oh well… I guess the train captain would shout through the microphone anytime soon to tell us if we was stuck. And yep that happened, the captain of the train shouted through the microphone, "testing, testing." He shouted down the microphone, which I blinked a few times at and then suddenly opened my eyes. "Hello passengers, I'm the captain of the current train you're riding. We are sorry for the current delay, however there seems to be a giant tree in our path we have contacted the fire engine services to see if they can come and remove it. Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience." _

_The fire engine came in about 10 minutes and thank god for that, we set off moving again and finally within 20 minutes reached the Manchester Piccadilly station – thank you! We was finally here, it was time to finally meet Martyn. In reality, I was smiling like a weirdo but inside I was feeling all scared – I guess you could say I had butterflies in my stomach – oh well! I ran to the Manchester Geometric centre (It used to be some sort of museum, but now they use it for conventions like comic convention and Minecon. I had been to the comic convention before, and been to the Minecon one.) I ran towards the centre, I had finally got here. He was there, sat down on a bench and I literally ran up to him shouting "Martyn!" I ran towards him, jumping up to him and wrapping my arms around my neck. Finally, I got to see my long distance best friend. I hope, we'll have a good time at Minecon and many adventures to come._

_~End_


	9. Day 9

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project**

**Day 9 - Ice Skating**

**Title: Ice Skating.**

**Note 1; this'll probably be short, sorry.**

_I have decided to get out the house and go ice skating so maybe I'll go, oh well if I go alone it doesn't matter… right? It should be fine going alone after all. I mean, yeah you see a lot of couples there but since I have a lot of friends and everyone seems to be round here I might bump into someone and that seems logical – anyway I hope I will. I got dressed, yeah I was thinking that whilst in the shower, oh well. I put on a green jumper, blue pants and black trainers – basically my average look. I grabbed my wallet, car keys and walked out the house heading towards the car. I opened the car door, getting into it and headed towards the skate arena. I had been ice skating before so this wasn't anything new to me, it was just normal I guess you could put it._

_I arrived sooner or later, it was packed. I filled in the book to say I had arrived and then gave my money to the cashier who then gave me my skates. I checked the guest book, just to see if anyone I knew was here 'Toby Cottrell' the book wrote. "Oh wow, yeah! Toby's here!" I shouted out loud, smiling.  
>"Martyn, Is that you?" Toby asked staring at me, whilst blinking a few times. I nodded and smiled, "Yo." I said. Toby blushed, and then looked down. "Hey Toby, what's wrong?" I asked.<br>"I'm not very good at skating, so I'll probably fall over a lot… that's why I came here – I decided I needed to teach myself something new, then playing games 24/7." Toby said. I smiled, "Toby. It's fine, I'll teach you. Okay?" I said. He blushed and then nodded. I put on my skates and so did Toby. I walked onto the rink, as I've said I've done ice skating before, so it shouldn't be that hard for me anyway. I took Toby's hand, Toby blushed when I did, and I slowly took him onto the ice. He stopped at the gate, so I pulled him on. He was about to fall over, I estimated whereabouts he was going to land._

_And I got it right, Toby landed in my arms, my arms was hugging his back, "You all right, Toby?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "Good." I said. I took his hands once more, bringing him around the ice rink – yeah we got a few stares but who cares? Nobody, (okay maybe some did. But we didn't.) we was happy, and that's that._

_A hour later, they were still at it. They took breaks every 10 minutes to have a sip of water, other than that they just held hands, and spun around in circles. It was perfect. _

**Circles of our love.**

**~END.**


	10. Day 10

**SoTotallyLittleWood: 367 Project**

**Day - 10**

**Title: Christmas fun**

**Age: PG**

_It was only the 31st of November it was a bit too early to get into the wonderful spirit of Christmas... Well that's what Toby thought anyway, mean whilst Martyn was busy singing Christmas songs and putting up the tree as well with stockings._

_Normally Toby doesn't like winter Martyn due to the fact he turns blue - but Toby can't tell why he seems different this year yet Toby can't figure out why. He figured that he will sooner or later, maybe he decided to calm down for once in a lifetime. They had just finished recording the Christmas adventure and Lewis and Elliot went out to go and check something , apparently it had something to do with the advent calander or something... That's what Toby remembers anyway._

_"Hey Toby!" Martyn shouted from across the room, Toby looked up - he was staring_

_Down at his fingers twiddling them around in some sort of motion - Toby liked to think of it as 'oh god, what if he's mean' or something along the lines. "Y-yeah?" Toby mumbled under his breath. Martyn just about heard that. "Come help me with the tree, I can't put the fairy on top!" Martyn said and smiled at the end, Toby gasped and then stood up off the couch, sloppily walking over to Martyn - slowly but steadily. "How can I help?" Toby asked. _

_"Maybe you could give me a piggyback?" Martyn asked grinning. Toby scoffed,_

_"What are you? Like 5 years old... Jesus." Toby replied, slightly pissed now._

_"Okay chill, what is with you during these days... You seem so distant from me." Martyn says, blinking at Toby a few times._

_'Not surprised, with me being scared of you in winter.' Toby thought in his head, and eh it was true._

_"You gonna let me give you a piggyback or not then?" Martyn asked me._

_"Wait... I thought I was giving you a piggyback? When did this swap around?" Toby asked. Martyn giggled. Toby sighed, he guessed he could live with at least some interaction from his best mate. _

_It took a few moments for Martyn to realise that Toby wasn't on his back still, "Hey why aren't you on yet?" Martyn asked. _

_"Uhm, you're to tall for me... Sorry." Toby mumbled in response._

_"Stand on the couch and then jump on my back then." Martyn said and chuckled. Toby sighed once more, "Fine." _

_Toby went over to the couch and stood on it, trying not to fall over he doesn't have good balance but this was the least he could do - his only worry was that Martyn would drop him. Martyn walked over to the couch standing in front of Toby so Toby could climb on his back. Toby was finally on Martyn's back and it was comfy, Toby couldn't lie about that. Martyn gave Toby the fairy ornament and took him over to the tree, he noticed that he couldn't reach so that means he'd maybe have to stand up a bit or maybe Martyn would lift him up. He decided to shudder and then whimper. _

_Of course Martyn had heard this whimpering and decided to ask, "Hey Toby, what's wrong?" Martyn asked._

_"I'm scared." Toby replied quietly. Martyn chuckled a bit before replying with "how come?"_

_"I'm scared that you're going to drop me." Toby said mumbling._

_"Toby Cottrell, we have been best mates for how long now? And you don't believe in me well enough?" Martyn asked, kinda annoyed._

_"Its not that, its something else as well... Which I'd rather not talk about." Toby said, he decided that he would tell Martyn all of his emotions some time soon or later. He decided to at least do this, Martyn slowly took Toby off his shoulders (in which Toby looked like he was about to cry the entire time.) And placed him high enough so Toby could put the fairy on top._

_Once Toby did that, Martyn gently brang Toby back down onto the floor, setting him down. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Martyn said, patting Toby's hair, it was a brown chestnut colour and messy and in its usual style as per, in Martyn's opinion it suits Toby. Not like Toby agreed with that, nope. Toby smiled lightly, as to say 'no, it wasn't." _

_Lewis and Elliot came back sooner or later which means the current interaction between the two went away. _

_The whole group had sat down at the table, today was Toby's time to cook - they all took turns of cooking per day and today was Toby's turn. Toby was pretty confident in his cooking skills so since it was near Christmas (still November 31st though.) He decided to cook some type of meat, he asked the whole group which they preferred and chicken won. Elliot and Lewis voted for chicken, and Martyn and Toby voted for beef. It was a tie, so they decided to do a rock paper scissors, to no avail chicken won. Toby didn't mind chicken and neither did Martyn, so he decided this would work out._

_"Dinners ready!" Toby shouted. Martyn, Lewis and Elliot came rushing downstairs, sitting down at the table. Toby put the plate of chicken on the table, as well as gravy, potatoes and vegetables and fruit (such as carrots, peas and tomatoes and cucumber.) They all dug in straight away, Elliot and Lewis talked to each other. Martyn stared at Toby, due to him not saying a thing at all. Toby looked to his right, realising that Martyn was staring at him, "W-what?" Toby asked, slightly blushing. _

_"Nothing. You just seem quieter then usual, I think you're avoiding me. Want to talk about it?" Martyn asked, Toby shook his head and put one of his hands on his knees in some sort of fist clench. Martyn shook his head, from left to right. Then took his hand, and placed it on top of Toby's underneath the table. Martyn smiled, he knew that he would have to get Toby to tell him what's wrong sooner or later – so he would go to Toby's room tonight. As that's what best friends do, they care for their other best friend. _

_It was finally 8pm at night, Martyn and Lewis are upstairs. Elliot's downstairs somewhere, and Toby sleeps in a closet – not literally though, there's a big place at the back of the closet (which is kind of weird) which has like a bath, toilet, bed and other stuff. Hopefully, Martyn could get there without waking anyone up. _

_Martyn got out of bed, slipping into his slippers and walking down the stairs – holding onto the banister. He finally got down the stairs, heading towards the cupboard. He arrived within 2 minutes at least. He knocked on the cupboard door, he tried to open it – it wasn't locked at least. 'Maybe Toby's asleep?' he thought to himself, he hoped he wasn't at least. He opened the door, climbed up the step and walked through the heap of clothes getting to the back of the closet. Toby, was there led on the bed – cuddling with some sort of teddy. Martyn tapped his shoulder, "Toby? Are you awake?" Martyn asked. Toby blinked, a few times. "AHH-" Toby began to shout luckily Martyn put his hand over Toby's mouth to stop him shouting – to make sure not to wake everyone up. "Ssh." Martyn said.  
>"Why're you here, Martyn?" Toby asked.<br>"I wanted to talk." Martyn replied, sitting down on Toby's bed. He sat up and also sat on the bed.  
>"Okay… get talking then." Toby said, sighing. Martyn guessed Toby was tired or something.<br>"Yes, sir." Martyn scoffed. Toby sighed once more and pulled the famous 'not amused' face.  
>"Okay, okay." Martyn started, "Well, we all know that when in winter and I turn blue and stuff. You start to avoid me, so I want answers… why? I mean earlier today you weren't talking to me and were just quiet, I mean you're normally cheerful at Christmas." Martyn said.<br>"Well, I'll guess I'll tell you. Basically, winter just kinds of scares me due to the fact that you turn cold and mostly cold for me becomes evil and terrifying, so I become depressed. In winter, I just want our summer friendship back." Toby mumbled. Martyn leaned forward, grabbing Toby's shoulders and bringing his body to Martyn's chest, wrapping his arms around Toby's back, "Toby. I know I may seem evil, but really I don't mean it. I have to agree, I miss our summer/spring/autumn friendship as well. But, look at this." Martyn said, tapping Toby's heart and his heart, "You see? This is where our friendships… will always be. When it's January, I'll be summer Martyn. Okay, Toby?" Martyn said, smiling. Toby was crying, it was official – Toby was crying._

_"Mm, thank you… Martyn. I love you." Toby said, not realizing what he just said – lying back down in his bed. 'Heh, I love you… eh? Well I guess it can't hurt for one night, I'm sure Lewis and Elliot won't come looking for me.' I opened up Toby's duvet, and climbed in next to Toby, taking the teddy out of Toby's head and chucking it on the floor. Toby noticed sooner or later, but Martyn's eyes were shut and he was fast asleep – facing Toby. Toby blushed, and then smiled. Martyn's arm was wrapped around Toby and Toby wrapped his arms around Martyn. "I love you, too… Toby." Martyn sleep talked._

**Bleed to know you're alive, not to know you're dead.**

**~End.**


	11. Day 11

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Project**

**Day 11.**

**'****You're my sunshine.'**

**Welcome to day 11, this is more like a drabble so please don't expect this to be long – I want to stick to my timetable.**

_Martyn and Toby had gotten into a car crash on the way to an airport, they were about to go on holiday but not now. They had driven into a car with a drunk driver in it. The driver was drunk, and had just come out from a party – the driver was yet to be named. Martyn was okay, but Toby wasn't. Toby is slowly breathing, and he can't hear him talk. "Toby, I'm going to call the ambulance okay?" Martyn said, "Try and not to move as much, we don't want you to hurt." He also added in. He got up off the grass, they were on the side of the road – a lot of people had gotten out of their car to see if they were okay, it looked like the driver – who was the drunk driver was asleep in his car, expected he was probably knocked out – and yes he was. He ran over to the car again, which was probably a bad idea. But he didn't have to call an ambulance, as one had just arrived looked like someone had called them. "Who here is Martyn Littlewood?!" The ambulance driver shouted, Martyn waved his hands and ran over to the man.  
>"I'm here! But, I'm fine… it's my boyfriend – Toby. He's passed out, his breathing was slow I don't want him to leave me, please save him!" Martyn said, and he dragged the ambulances man's arm over to Toby – he knew it was wrong… but he just wanted to save Toby. <em>

_They were finally over to where Toby was, still lying down – trying to keep his eyes open and not talking what so ever. "Hello? Can I ask your name?" the man asked. Toby coughed a few times, before saying "T-Toby Cottrell." He said breathing and panting hard. Martyn dropped down on his knees, holding Toby's hand, "Toby its Martyn. I'm here for you." He said gripping his hand, tight but not too tight. The ambulance man spoke through his microphone saying "He won't be able to stand, will have to bring carrier over." Then a bunch of people brang the carrier over, and put Toby on it._

_I climbed into the ambulance as did Toby, I held his hand and another person started pumping blood into him, "Mr. Littlewood?" He asked.  
>"Yes?" Martyn asked."<br>"You'll be lucky if Mr. Cottrell survives any longer…" he said. I started tearing up,  
>"Why…?" Martyn asked.<br>"Because he's not in good condition."  
>-<em>

_"__Martyn?" Toby suddenly awoke, I looked down at him.  
>"Y-yes, Toby?" Martyn replied with, what Martyn didn't expect is for Toby to start singing…<br>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you…" Toby couldn't finish, he closed his eyes.  
>"Martyn, I love you." his last words before he closed his eyes.<br>"TOBY NO! DOCTOR DO SOMETHING!" Martyn screamed.  
>"The monitor has gone, I'm sorry…" <em>

_The funeral was hosted a few months later._

_END._

_I am sorry._


	12. Day 12

SoTotallyLittleWood - 367 Project

Day 12

Writer Toby x Artist Martyn.

Note 1; this is from 6th January so I'm late.

Note 2: made-up company name.~

Martyn and Toby both worked for the same company, called 'Sekaio Works' Toby was a story writer, he couldn't draw or be an artist at all so he had an assistant named Martyn. Martyn was nice, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was really polite and an incredible man to work with, the boss had chose Martyn as Toby's assistant and a few weeks later was really happy with the choice, because Toby's old books sold out but the people who bought them, were half sad but also half happy with them. Because, the books had no front cover - no title on the front of the book or a blurb or even the name of the creator. But that all changed drastically when Martyn appeared and Martyn was the guy who designed the front cover and the blurb designs, so Toby became a massive and popular writer, currently he is writing his next book called 'Winter soothing softness.' About two guys, who have a cute friendship until one of them confesses their love ... Its a gay story, yes. However this was a request. Toby didn't actually think of it himself, Martyn was confused on what sort of design he should do for the front cover. "Hey Toby?" He asked.

"Mhm?" He replied.

"I don't know what sort of design for the front cover of your new book I should do, any ideas?" Martyn asked. Toby shrugged, "no idea mate..." He replied with. And that's basically how their everyday work conversation goes.

However, when Toby and Martyn get home. They live in the same apartment, well let's say its what you wouldn't expect from two work buddies. They kiss and hug and occasionally have sex when either one of them gets promoted.

Oh, may I add that when one of them does get promoted they will always say "If this new promotion means I stay away from Martyn/Toby then I'll pass." And then the boss, who is normally promoting him will just shrug and walk away, as he has learnt that he shouldn't rip them apart. Nobody knows about their intimate relationship though, due to the fact that work has never asked.. However if work did ever ask they would just say "we are lovers at home and workers at work." They are fully open after all. So that's how Toby and Martyn met and formed a relationship. Due to one small office called "Sekaio Works" so hop on down today and revive a work placement and find a lover. All love starts at Sekaio works.

END.


	13. Day 13

**SoTotallyLittleWood Project – 367 **

**Day: 13.**

**College fights.**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP being cute college roommates.**

**This'll be a boring drabble, just saying **

**(This is Wednesdays.)**

_Toby was about to start university for the first time, he had never been to university before. He walked into the main office, the office lady stood up seeing his face. "Hello, how can I help you sir?" she asked politely.  
>"Hi, I'm Toby Cottrell. I came here to get my dorm registration and stuff, since I'm new." Toby said whilst twiddling his fingers.<br>"Oh that's right! You're the new guy that just transferred today. Right? I'll go get your planner and a map now for you." She said and walked off into the back room off the office, the main office wasn't that big – but the university campus looked big as Toby could tell. He hadn't seen it yet, since you have to walk through the main office to get to the campus though – or maybe it's a yard, Toby doesn't really know. But he does know, he's excited and also another thing is that he can't wait to get to his dorm room to finally put this suit case down._

_The lady finally came back after 10 minutes, "Sorry for keeping you." She said. She then handed Toby the map and his planner through the hole which was there, and Toby accepted it and walked out. She pressed the buzzer to open the door (since there is a buzzer, so strangers can't get let in.) And boy was Toby right before, the yard or campus whatever you want to call it was indeed massive. There was a big tree in the middle of it, he looked around stopping in a path way – which he found out sooner or later it was a bad idea, as a whole bunch of people came rushing into him – running into his face. He fell down onto the ground after being bumped into numerous times. In which, that was embarrassing. He just laughed it off though when he got up, as a bunch of people was staring at them whilst laughing. He sighed and finally walked over to the boys dorms, 'well, this is where the fun part begins… finding my god damn dorm room. It says though that I share with someone.' Toby thought to himself. He finally saw someone who was wearing a green t-shirt, and had blonde hair and blue jeans. He tapped him on his shoulder, "Um Hello?" He asked. The boy turned around, "Yes what do you need?" He said facing Toby.  
>"Well, I'm new here… and I can't find my dorm room – could you help me?" Toby asked. He thought to himself a few times, and then said "Sure. What number?" He asked.<br>"Oh thank you very much. Um, it's number 62." He asked. The man blinked a few times,  
>"Are you sure you are?" he asked. Toby was confused, he looked at his planner… it said 62 so he was right.<br>"Uh yes I am, is that a problem?" He asked.  
>"Wait… by any chance is you Toby Cottrell?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow. Toby nodded, "Oh! You're the guy – sorry about that. I'm Martyn Littlewood – I'm you're roommate starting from today. Good to meet you." He said. <em>

_END. _

_It will continue on day 14_


	14. Day 14

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Projects**

**Day: 14.**

**Farewell, Friend.**

**This is Thursday's btw. This'll be short, but here are some tissues.**

_Martyn was due for some heart surgery which he never understood why – as did Toby. Martyn was due in to today._

_As soon as they got to the hospital, they both walked up to the main office. Martyn signed in, and Toby just stood next to him. Gripping onto Martyn's hand, Toby knew that normally heart surgery comes out as a bad thing in the end – Toby hopes this one doesn't… he hopes Martyn will be okay. But, you can never be sure._

_A doctor came into the front main room, were everyone was sat "Martyn Littlewood, please?" He asked. Martyn and Toby stood up and walked towards the room. Martyn led down on the hospital bed, "So… Martyn today is the day. How do you feel?" they asked.  
>"Uh, nervous and frightened… and hoping I'll be okay." He replied, shaking.<br>"Okay Martyn, we also have some bad news." The other doctor said. Martyn slowly nodded his head, as a sign to continue "due to how bad your heart is – there is a slight chance of you dying." The doctor said, Martyn started having tears in his eyes…  
>"What! No, oh my god." Toby said, Martyn put his hand on the bed – and Toby gripped onto it. "And, Mr Cottrell?" the doctor said,<br>"Yes?" Toby replied, hesitantly  
>"We're going to have to ask you to leave the room… due to this being an operation room. You can wait outside the door or go to the café." They said.<br>"Why can't I stay?" He asked.  
>"We don't think it'll be a good idea if you stayed, we are sorry." The Doctor said.<br>"Okay… I'll leave." He said, taking his hand away from Martyn and pressing a slight kiss onto Martyn's nose… knowing this could be the last time he would see Martyn – well that chance is high.  
>-<em>

_Martyn had been moved to the operation room, and he had been put to sleep using pills and drugs… and finally he had been hooked up to numerous machines. But, there was one machine what mattered the most – the heart rate monitor. If that dropped low anytime soon, it was a failure… a failure before the operation and had begun or more like 'this operation won't work at all' kind of thing. _

_However, if it was in the middle of the operation when the machine stopped working – that could mean the same thing – except they would be in the middle of a HEART operation, so therefore apparently Martyn would die. So, Toby could only wish – as he sat outside the operation room door staring into the window watching the doctor's work on his boyfriend._

_A few hours later, the operation had finally finished – 'About time…' Toby thought with a sigh. The doctor came outside the door, and said "Its time." He said to Toby. Toby stood up. Crossing his fingers together – hoping for good news. As he walked into the operation room, he saw the doctors crowded around the bed where Martyn had been placed. Toby stared at the heart rate monitor – 0. He stared at Martyn: pale, white skin and no life giving out of him. He put his ears to Martyn's heart, no beats… no nothing. He sat down on the chair which had been placed next to the bed for Toby to sit. He took a seat, and slapped Martyn a few times – trying to force him to wake up. The doctor grabbed his hands, "Mr Cottrell… please stop. It's helpless. We're sorry…" he said._

**My Happy Little Pill,**

**Take Me Away.**

**Dry My Eyes.**

**~Troye Sivian **

END.


	15. Day 15

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Projects.**

**Day: 15**

**Midnight walks.**

**Note 1: drabble time.**

_It was 10pm in London, and Toby and Martyn couldn't sleep and they were both equally as bored as each other. "Martyn… I'm bored." Toby moaned into Martyn's stomach due to them hugging. Martyn patted Toby's head,  
>"So am I… what can we do though? Absolutely nothing ha-ha." Martyn replied,<br>"We could go for a walk?" Toby asked,  
>"And where do you plan to go walking?" Martyn asked,<br>"Along the beach – it would be cute. Us holding hands." Toby said smiling, daydreaming kind of. Martyn sighed and said, 'Fine. We can go. Go and put shoes on.' He said smiling, Toby put his hands up, "Yay! Thank you Martyn!" He said shouting and running to the front porch to put his shoes on, he was happy. Him and Martyn never went out as a couple in day time due to the fact that a lot of people were homophobic and since they were popular YouTubers who haven't come out on their YouTube channels yet… it seems weird because in case fans saw them. But luckily it was night time and it was a Monday tomorrow so probably a lot of the fans will be asleep by now. But, maybe that won't be necessary. _

_A few minutes later both Martyn and Toby have now got shoes, hats and gloves on. "Aww, Toby. You look so cute!" Martyn said smiling at Toby. Toby blushed and also smiled. They decided to have a nice long walk along the beach._

_They finally arrived at the beach since the beach wasn't too far away from the apartment they were staying at – so they just walked to it. The beach was really pretty. They held hands as they walked along the coast of it. "Hey Martyn, let's stand on the wall." Toby shouted and laughed. Toby tried to get up onto the wall, but it didn't work. Martyn chuckled, walking over to Toby and putting his hands on Toby's waist and lifting him up. Then kissing Toby's cheek, making him blush._

_They were being complete dorks for the rest of the night, long walks in the night are how this love starts._

_END._


	16. Day 16

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Projects**

**Day: 16**

**Note 1: Holy shit already day 16.**

**Note 2: guess what time it is? You're right drabble time.**

_It was a cold winter time, and of course it had to snow where Toby and Martyn lived. Now since Martyn and Toby both work at different places - for some odd reason. But, yeah they do. Martyn works at Yogcast as basically everybody knows and Toby works at another gaming office. And they have to go to work today, "But Martyn… can't we call work? It's too snowy to even try to drive." Toby moaned.  
>"Yeah well, work is work… got to earn money somehow Toby." Martyn replied patting Toby's head, Toby smiled at this. They decided to go to work, eventually. After 1 hour, so they were absolutely positive that their bosses were going to shout at them. So, they got in their car and started driving. They bid a farewell to each other due to them going in different cars but on the same way kind off, except Toby turns of earlier then Martyn. On the way the snow was really heavy and Toby and Martyn crashed into the snow, luckily they were okay as were both of their cars – but Toby's car was stuck in snow. Martyn got out of his car, "You okay?" he asked, Toby nodded.<br>"Mhmm thanks. Except my car is stuck… damn it." Toby said, sighing. Martyn walked over to the car peering at the back wheel – "looks like we could push it, if we both did it. Want to try?" Martyn asked. Toby nodded, they both stood behind the register plate at the back of the car and finally ran towards the car pushing it. The car finally got un-stuck after numerous attempts. So, it was good. _

_END._


	17. Day - 17

**SoTotallyLittleWood – 367 Projects.**

**Day: 17**

**Note 1: cute prompt tbh.**

**Note 2: I'm getting bored of this fanfiction … zzz.**

_Martyn was just lying down in bed; he was hangover due to a big party last night. He decided to order Pizza due to his headache was too hard to cook with. He called up the pizza delivery shop and talked to them, "Yo. I'd like to order a pepperoni pizza please. I'm hangover so don't expect me to be at door, so key is under the door – my room is maple tree apartment. First room on the left." Martyn said, smirking. This'll be fun. Martyn lied back down in bed. Waiting so he could hear someone walk up the stairs._

_The pizza delivery man was a man named Toby; he had brown hair and worked at the pizza parlour for some time. He was the one to deliver this hung-over guy's pizza. He approached to the hung-over guy's pizza and put his hand under the small crack under the door taking the key. Unlocking the door and barging in. "Sir?" Toby asked. Martyn woke up out of bed,  
>"Oh. Are you here to deliver my Pizza?" Martyn asked, yawning and wiping his eyes. Toby nodded, Martyn didn't realize how cute this boy was, and he blushed and scratched the back of his head.<em>

"_Oh, I am very sorry for my manners." Martyn said trying to be polite, Toby just replied with, "Oh. That's fine, I can't tell you off for yawning since you did say you were hung-over." Toby said, grinning. Martyn blushed again, 'Jesus Christ, this guy is so cute.' Martyn thought blushing. "Uh… sir, are you okay? You're going really red." Toby said,  
>"I think so… whoa. Sorry! … I'm having a weird day." Martyn said,<br>"Oh that's fine… don't worry. Anyway that's £15 please." Toby said, holding out his hand. Martyn turned around and headed over to his bag to pick up his wallet up and took money out of it. Walked back over to the guy and paid him. "I'm Littlewood… Martyn Littlewood." Martyn said holding his hand out.  
>"Oh… it's nice to meet you… Mr. Littlewood, I'm Tobyn Cottrell." Toby said grinning. <em>

**And that's the beautiful story of how Pizza met drunken man.**

**END****.**


End file.
